1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip and its manufacturing method and applications. Particularly, the present invention relates to a chip that has a side of at least one embedded solder bump and the manufacturing method and applications of the chip.
2. Description of Related Art
During the development of the electronic industry, it is a continuous need to integrate chips of different functions into one chip or package to have an electronic apparatus lighter and smaller. For this purpose, there is a system-on-package (SOP) technology being developed.
For the SOP technology, U.S. Pat. No. 6,825,567, for example, has provided a face-to-face multi-chip flip-chip package, claiming that its invented structure could solve the capillary flow problems of underfilling materials. Additionally, among many kinds of SOP technology is a chip-on-chip technology. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,045,901 has provides a chip-on-chip connection structure where some chip of this connection structure would be disposed on one rectangular open window hole of a printed circuit board.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a novel chip-on-chip technology. The present invention provides a chip, and this chip can be used for connecting to other chips to create a chip-on-chip structure. Through the chips of the present invention, chips of different functions can be integrated into one package to fulfill the needs of having an electronic apparatus lighter and smaller.